1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to acoustic speakers. More particularly, this invention relates to open back acoustic speakers.
2. State of the Art
Acoustics of speaker design is well understood. In a conventional speaker system, a sealed air-volume is provided at the backside of the speaker driver or other sound transducer which serves to suppress radiation of acoustic energy emanating from the backside of the speaker, thereby improving sound quality.
Designing speakers which can be attached to unusually shaped surfaces is a challenge faced by acoustical system designers attempting to design sound systems for existing or pre-formed structures such as buildings and automobiles. Further, substantially shallow areas, such as between wall and ceiling studs, or a rear window shelf, dashboard, or door panel of an automobile, or on a piece of furniture, provide minimal space for speakers to be installed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an open back acoustical speaker module which may be adapted to conform to substantially any shape of a structural element.
It is another object of the invention to provide an open back speaker module which when coupled to a structural element utilizes the structural element as a rear enclosure portion thereby forming a chamber behind a speaker driver.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an open back speaker module which may be adapted to be placed on flexible structures.
Another object of the invention is to provide an open back speaker module which can be quickly and easily assembled and installed into an existing or pre-formed structure without requiring significant modification to the structure.
In accord with these objects, which will be discussed in detail below, an open back speaker module includes a speaker mounting element having a front defining at least one sound transducer opening and a side having a rim provided with a first set of electrical contacts, and at least one electroacoustical sound transducer means for creating sound waves mounted in the sound transducer opening of the speaker mounting element. The open back speaker module is adapted to be coupled to a structural element such that the speaker module and the structural element define a chamber behind the sound transducer. A receptacle, couplable to the structural element and adapted to engage the rim of the speaker mounting element, may also be provided to help secure the open back speaker module to the structural element. Alternately, a gasket couplable to the structural element and adapted to engage the rim of the speaker mounting element may be provided. The receptacle or gasket may further be provided with a second set of electrical contacts attached such that when the rim of the speaker mounting element is engaged with the receptacle or gasket, the first set of electrical contacts conductively engage the second set of electrical contacts. The speaker module, the receptacle, and the gasket are preferably flexible such that they may conform to any structural element shape. However, any of the speaker module, the receptacle, or the gasket may instead be rigidly formed and pre-shaped to conform to the shape of a specific structural element. Additionally, the front of the speaker mounting element may be provided with a plurality of undulations which increase flexibility and improve the acoustics of the speaker.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.